Galieo the drama
by mushimio92
Summary: After a terrifying near death experience during christmas, Utsumi found herself faced with the death of her friend; it was also the beginning of what was going to happen two years later...


Beginning once again

"Merry Christmas, Yukawa sensei…" she said trembling, as she lean on the professor's chest. The older man did not expect skin contact with her; stunned where he stood. All he could manage to say was an awkward merry Christmas. He heard her sob, the hug around his waist was tighter, and he figured he should have his arms around her as well. It felt extremely strange, after a strange soul such as him would never dream of being so close to anyone especially her.

A clumsy, lacking in common sense detective; someone who was not intellectually on par with him a physics professor and having a personality opposite of his; yet he did have a tinge of feelings for her; a little, to his horror of this new discovery. Yukawa –sensei pulled away from her, she stumbled forward. Their eyes met for a moment, he rubbed his nose and looked away. They were in his science lab, in the earliest morning he had ever been in. 12 am to be more exact; she glanced at him then peered around. They were alone now…

"Kijima sensei!" she exclaimed loudly, before racing towards her handbag and dug out her cell phone; she had nearly forgotten about the events that led the both of them here. She punched the numbers as hard as she could, and waited anxiously for the phone line to be connected. Yukawa sensei on the other hand, move forward to the metallic round machine; it had a round window and in it was a chemical so reactive; if it was allowed to be activated; half of Tokyo would be destroyed.

He had to thank the genius of nuclear professor for obtaining such dangerous weapon; his old teacher and senior who sadly became twisted in his estranged logic. Kijima –sensei. Yukawa heard the phone click, she approached him hesitantly.

"They are going after him now… are you alright?"

The physics professor ignored her words of concern as he put on his coat, it was unnecessary to think he would be feeling any sorts of emotions for the old man. Kijima will get what was coming for him; it was the consequences for building such a dangerous chemical and setting him up by placing it in his own lab.

"The police need to know what happened from the top." He said icily, and opened the door. She followed behind him; Yukawa tried not to catch her eyes as they walked at top speed towards the main gates of the university.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Utsumi Kaoru!" She heard her name being called out; it was in a tone of annoyance and impatience. She knew who it was she had to face, and was less than happy about it when she saw him stoned face standing right that the main doors of headquarters office. She gathered her neutral face as much as she could as she approached him. Yuge-san had a muscle in his jaw jumping wildly, whatever it was; she will be at the receiving end of their argument.

"You…YOU!" Utsumi braced herself for a lecture, his voice cracked painfully.

Yuge –san was her up tight superior, a strong believer in rules and procedures. He was obviously furious with her and for good reason as well. _A reactive chemical? Hostage? University? Why wasn't the police informed immediately?! _Yukawa sensei insisted he deactivated the device himself without any interference or he would not be able to concentrate. A chemical reaction which could have killed thousands of innocent civilians, and its deactivation was done by a professor and a rookie detective. How amusing…

Unexpectedly, there was no lecture to be heard instead she was ushered up the stairs and through the lobby, "Yuge-san?" Utsumi asked shakily, this was so strange and so was her superior. What on earth is going on?

They went down a floor which she had always been to, it was getting colder. The air conditioner was set to this low for a simple purpose. To keep the victims' bodies as fresh as possible, so that it would not rot. They were at the coroner's office, and also the home of Utsumi's better acquaintances. She followed wordlessly through the silver colored walls of the corridors, while yuge-san was speeding through it. "Can't you tell me what is going on?" He shook his head, and directed Utsumi into a room whose door he had opened. "It may come as a shock to you…" Utsumi glanced at her superior and into the brightly lighted room; she saw it lying on the examination table. Her eyes widened, as she proceeded towards the soulless body. Her hands were around her mouth when she realized who it was.

He looked as though as he was sleeping but pale and stiff, there was no life in the body not like how utsumi remembered him to be. The joyful and handsome young man who keeps assuring her that everything would be alright or making unneeded trips to headquarters to make sure she was on the right track with the investigations.

"No way… I just saw him not long ago…" Utsumi could not help but feel weak and powerless, she was shaking uncontrollably. Yuge- san stood at the door, unsure of what to say to his subordinate; there were no words of comfort he could offer…

"Utsumi –san…" there was not many people who was close enough to her to call her by that term, she spun around and there she was; Utsumi's source of comfort and only close companion. "Jounochi- Sensei!" Utsumi threw herself into the wide open arms, and closed her eyes tight. _It must be a nightmare, it just can't be… someone tell me it is just a joke… _

Jounochi –sensei was a long time acquaintance of this dear detective, she was the one who examines the corpse which come through her office; not too long ago she was dissecting one of her friends who was involved in a murder case and now she had to be the one to investigate his death._ Why does everyone seem to leave before she do…?_

"Utsumi- san… Kusanagi –Kun was shot… at point blank." She told the detective in the firmness tone she could ever muster, it may be harsh and painful but Utsumi needed to know. The killer must be caught, no matter what. It was a duty, a new case for a detective and a friend.

_Utsumi set off with a heart and mind filled with fire like determination, to find the cold blooded murderer. Her insistence never did pay off… it was probably this incident which changed her life, and the path she went down on… _


End file.
